harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Colin Creevey
Colin Creevey was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a year below Harry Potter. He was sorted into Gryffindor House. He was the elder brother of Dennis Creevey. He was Muggle-born and his father is a milkman. He was a fan of Harry Potter. He took a lot of pictures of Harry and other students. Biography Early Life Colin Creevey grew up in an ordinary Muggle family, the son of a milkman. He was amazed to find out he was a wizard, and was continually awestruck at everything to do with the wizarding world. First Year In his first year at Hogwarts he was very frequently seen in Hogwarts with a camera, worshiping the ground that Harry walked on. At one point, he asked for an autographed photo of Harry, prompting Draco Malfoy to tell everyone Harry was giving out signed photos. Colin responded by accusing Malfoy of being jealous. He got his photo, with the celebrity Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, however the photographic Harry refused to appear on the photo, despite attempts by Lockhart to drag him into view. During this time he was petrified by Slytherin's Basilisk. However, he was not killed by the snake's stare, because he luckily only saw it through the lens of his camera. He also asked Harry Potter to turn around (after Ron cursed himself trying to protect Hermione from Malfoy) Harry declined. Third Year During the Sorting Ceremony of 1994 Colin told Harry Potter (Harry didn't really like it when he was bothered by Colin) to cross his fingers because Colin wanted his younger brother,Dennis Creevey,to be sorted into the Gryffindor House. Fourth Year In 1995, Colin joined the D.A. along with his brother. He and his brother were regarded as being erratic, causing several books to fly off bookshelves during practice. After three meetings, he managed to master the Impediment Jinx. Sixth Year In 1998, Colin was found dead after the final Battle of Hogwarts by Oliver Wood and Neville Longbottom. As it was said that no Muggle-borns were allowed to attend, as part of Lord Voldemort's new regime, he most likely heard of Harry's return to Hogwarts with his Dumbledore's Army Coin. The seventh book stated that Colin had snuck back into the castle after being forced to leave, since he was under-age. Behind the scenes *Neither Colin nor his younger brother appear in the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The character Nigel, who is never mentioned in the novels, seems to serve as a composite of the Creevey brothers in the film. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin de:Colin Creevey fr:Colin Crivey pl:Colin i Dennis Creevey